hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Illumi Zoldyck
|jname = イルミ=ゾルディック |rname = Irumi Zorudikku |name = Illumi Zoldyck |first = Chapter 6; Episode 8 (1999); Episode 3 (2011) |jva = Urana Takano (1999) |other = Victor Atelevich (English) |gender = Male |age = 24 |hair color = Black |eye color = Black |height = 185 cm |weight = 68 kg |blood type = A |occupation = Assassin, Hunter |type = Manipulation |nen = Manipulation through the use of needles |relative = The Zoldyck Family}} Illumi Zoldyck is the first son of the Zoldyck Family and Killua's oldest brother. He takes part in the 287th Hunter Exam under the disguise of Gittarackur (ギタラクル Gitarakuru), applicant #301. Appearance When not in disguise, Illumi has an impassive face, long straight black hair, and black eyes. However, when he is Gittarackur, he has a mohawk and there are a number of needles sticking into his head at various places. His chest and shoulders are always pierced by needles regardless of which form he is in. Personality Illumi is a cold and cruel person who does not show much emotion. In the past, he had no scruples about using a servant of his family to test his youngest sibling's power, resulting in her deathsCh 323, p.6. He has a twisted love for Killua and is even happy to die as long as his image is engraved upon Killua's heart foreverCh 330, p.10. While Illumi himself stated that a killer does not need friends because they will get into what is not their own businessVol 5, p.17, he has a friendship of convenience with Hisoka. It is not clear how it started but they are willing to help each other as long as their respective interests are secured. Background Illumi is the oldest son of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck and was trained from birth in assassination. Later, he, together with his father, trained Killua to become an assassin. In order to control the development and actions of his younger brother, and also to protect him, Illumi implanted a needle in Killua's brainVol 21, p.129-130, forcing him to flee from the battles he was not sure he could win. After Killua ran away from home to take the 287th Hunter Exam, Illumi was sent by his mother to watch over him. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Illumi, in Gittarackur's disguise, is briefly seen before Phase One of the Hunter Exam starts. Tonpa thinks about inviting him to drink a can of a laxative spiked juice, but is scared off by his appearance. He then passes Phase One and Two with ease, although he almost fails the Second Phase which is about cooking. In the Fourth Phase on Zevil Island, the examiner Lippo asks the remaining 24 examinees to hunt for each other's badges in one week. On the first day, Gittarackur phones Hisoka, asking if he needs help, but the latter turns down the offer. Shortly afterwards he finds his designated target Gozu, but is interrupted by Sniper, who has Gittarackur as her target and attempts to kill him by sniping at him from a distance. Gozu accidentally takes the shot in the back and is fatally injured. Annoyed by Sniper's interference, Gittarackur quickly kills her, takes her badge, then comes back and kills Gozu. After obtaining Gozu's badge, he gives Hisoka the badge belonging to Sniper, digs a hole, crawls into it, and sleeps until the end of Phase Four. The Final Phase is a reverse elimination tournament in which the winner of a match will receive a Hunter License and be removed from the applicant list and the loser will be given more chance. As this phase goes on, Killua eventually is required to fight Gittarackur. Right after the start signal, Gittarackur reveals his true form as Illumi to his brother and tells him that he takes the exam to obtain a Hunter License for a job he needed, and to watch over Killua by order of their mother. Illumi then psychologically manipulates his brother by saying that Killua is nothing but a puppet of darkness with no desire, no passion, nor ambition who only enjoys the death of people. After Killua tells him that he only wants to be friends with Gon, Illumi scoffs and deems it impossible, since he and his father have raised Killua to be an assassin. Leorio, upset by Illumi's words, claims that Gon already views Killua as his friend. Illumi, troubled by this, wants to go murder Gon but is stopped by some contestants and examiners. Realizing that he would be disqualified if he killed Gon before the end of this phase, Illumi asks Netero if he can kill anyone after passing the exam, to which Netero replies that his actions would not be breaking any rules. Illumi then taunts Killua by saying that if he forfeits the match, he would spare Gon's life. Knowing that defeating Illumi is impossible, Killua admits defeat, and Illumi becomes a licensed Hunter. Shortly thereafter, Killua suddenly kills Bodoro and is disqualified. Later, Gon, who hears about Killua's disqualification from Satotz, finds and asks Illumi to apologize to Killua, and angrily tells him that he is not qualified to be Killua's brother. Illumi asks ironically if one needs qualification to be another's brother. Gon, further angered by this, lifts Illumi up by the wrist of his right arm using one hand and breaks it. Illumi then slowly raises his left hand, wanting to do something to Gon, but Gon senses danger and backs away in time. When the Final Phase is over, Illumi tells Gon, Kurapika and Leorio that Killua went home to Kukuroo Mountain. He then has a short discussion about Gon with Hisoka. Illumi thinks to himself that Gon is dangerous and it would be best if he killed him right then, but Hisoka warns him that Gon will only die by his hands. Yorknew City arc Half a year later, it is revealed that Illumi is an acquaintance of Chrollo Lucilfer. He, Maha, and Kalluto are hired by Chrollo to assassinate the Ten Dons of the Mafia, who placed large bounties on the heads of the Phantom Troupe. After he accomplishes this mission, Hisoka hires Illumi to disguise himself as him, infiltrate the Phantom Troupe's hideout and act as his double. Illumi then uses Kalluto to distract the members in the hideout while switching places with Hisoka. New Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, Illumi appears in the first round of the election for a new Hunter chairman in the guise of Gittarackur. He talks with Hisoka about what happened during the Chimera Ant crisis, the death of Netero, his younger brother Alluka, and the current situation with Gon and Killua. They are next seen sitting in an airship bar, talking about Alluka's ability. Illumi explains to Hisoka the magnitude of and the rules of Alluka's power, and tells him that tens of thousands of people, including the Zoldycks and Hisoka, would die if Killua wishes to have Gon restored in the wrong way. Fearing that Killua will do it the wrong way, he asks Hisoka to help him kill Alluka if he himself fails to persuade Killua to make his wish in a proper and safe way. While Killua is going to Gon's hospital with Alluka and his servants on a car, Illumi calls him by phone and asks about the removal of the needle, which Killua confirms. Illumi says he will go into action. Killua then asks if he wants to kill him, to which Illumi replies that family members are forbidden to kill each other in an 'inner mission,' implying that he does not view Alluka as family and wants to kill Alluka. Killua issues a challenge to Illumi. As soon as that happens, Illumi manipulates the drivers of a car and two trucks to drive Killua's car off the cliff. Watching from a distance, Hisoka remarks that Illumi is too extreme. Illumi replies that he has no choice because Killua is hiding some rules of Alluka's ability and asks Hisoka to eliminate the servants. Hisoka then asks if he can kill Killua, making Illumi explode with anger and give off an intense killing aura for a moment. He suspects this is a deliberate provocation by Hisoka to help Killua, but Hisoka says it is a joke. Abilities Non-Nen As an assassin of the Zoldyck Family, Illumi was trained from birth in assassination. Thanks to his training he possesses rare abilities such as strong resistance to poison, a high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced armed and unarmed combat techniques. Nen Abilities Illumi is a Manipulator. He learned Nen before becoming a Hunter. He can manipulate the appearance and actions of anyone who is pierced by his round-head needles. Those whose skulls are pierced by special needles on his chest will even turn into Needle People (針人間 Hariningen) who single-mindedly follow his orders until they are deadCh 328, p.12-13. Illumi is also a master of disguise. He can use the needles on himself to alter his own face. Without the use of needles, he can still change into a disguise but can only maintain it for 4 or 5 hoursVol 13, p.46 References